Love Story 1: Yoh and Anna
by hhrpryd42
Summary: A trilogy fic about Yoh and Anna's romance starting from when they were 8 years old.
1. Young Days

Love Blossoms 1: Yoh and Anna  
  
I don't own SK (though I wish I did)  
  
I borrowed some RK chars for this fic.  
  
OK, here's the fic.  
  
"YOH!!! YOUR GRAMPA'S LOOKING FOR YOU!!" Anna Kyoyama, age eight, trotted through the forest. She searched for her companion Yoh Asakura with eagle eyes.  
  
"ANNA! Thank goodness! HELP MEEE!" She turned a corner to find him stuck high up in a tree, dangling by the waistband of his pants.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! Yoh! What did you do this time?" Anna laughed, pointing at Yoh in amusement. The boy balled his fists and frowned.  
  
"Help me, Anna!" he wailed.  
  
"Okay, okay." She climbed up the tree with surprising speed and unslung Yoh, only to drop him onto the forest floor.  
  
"OW-W-W!!! What was that for?" He cried. The unfortunate boy rubbed his butt in pain, wincing in frustration.  
  
(Misao: Um, Misao? That's not very nice.)  
  
(Misao7: Just pretend Yoh hurt Aoshi-sama.)  
  
(Misao: GO ANNA! GO ANNA! GET 'EM, GIRL!)  
  
(Yahiko: *sweatdrop*)  
  
"You need to stop ticking Moe off!" Anna called. She climbed down and rejoined Yoh on the forest floor.  
  
Moe was the local bully. His favorite victim was our boy Yoh. Anna often had to rescue Yoh from Moe's rampages.  
  
(Yahiko: 'Moe'?! Is that the best you can do, misao7?!!)  
  
(Misao7: Hey Misao! Get the kunai!)  
  
"Anna, I didn't tick him off!" Yoh wailed. Anna promptly threw a Legendary Left on him. Well, at least the beginnings of one.  
  
"Owww! Why do you always hit me?" wailed Yoh.  
  
"Crybaby," Anna taunted and raced ahead of him, giggling.  
  
(Kenshin: How come she's faster than he is? This one doesn't understand.)  
  
(Misao: *brandishes kunai* Shaddap!!)  
  
The two raced all the way to Yoh's house where Anna left Yoh to his grandfather. She then proceeded to run down to her own shack in the bamboo grove. She lived alone, but nobody knew.  
  
Yoh, however, managed to get away from his grandfather and followed Anna to her house. Upon looking at her shack, Yoh started trembling. 'She lives alone? Should I tell grampa?' His reverie was broken by Anna's scream.  
  
"Leggo o' me, you bum!" Anna was being attacked by a bum who thought the shack was his! Yoh immediately ran out of his hiding spot to help his friend.  
  
"Leaf sprites!" Anna was startled by a familiar cry. She turned around and was immediately knocked down by the bum. But Yoh's leaf sprites attacked the bum, which didn't seem to make any difference in Anna's position.  
  
"Anna! I'll getcha outta there!" Yoh yelled. Even though his heart was thudding with fear, he needed to help his friend.  
  
"Yoh! Don't move!" Anna screamed. A snake was coiled up, waiting to strike. Anna's scream was the only thing that saved Yoh from a maybe fatal bite.  
  
(Sano: Don't they have a doctor like Megumi?)  
  
(Megumi: Hyohyohyo!)  
  
(Misao and Yahiko: SHADDAP, LOUSY ADULTS!!!)  
  
"Out-out-OUT!" The bum screamed. He hit Anna, knocking the wind out of her. At Anna's scream of pain, something inside of Yoh snapped.  
  
"LEGGO O' MY FRIEND! HYAAAA!!!" Yoh sent a barrage of painful sprites out to destroy the bum, who reeled with shock.  
  
Unfortunately, Yoh forgot the snake.  
  
"YOH!!!" as he slipped into unconsciousness, the only two things Yoh thought of were Anna's panic and that the bum was unconscious. Then he slipped into the land of dreams.  
  
"AAAGH!! YOH!" Anna threw the bum off of her and ran to her friend's side. "Ohhhh, this is baad. "  
  
(Sano: Did you have to use such horrible spelling?)  
  
(Misao7: That's IT! *hits Sano with kunai*)  
  
(Sano: OWWW!!)  
  
(Yahiko: SHADDAP!!!)  
  
Anna picked up Yoh and the amazingly strong girl gave him a piggyback ride all the way to his house, where he received medical attention from his family.  
  
A few hours later.  
  
"Unnngh. " Yoh awoke from his sleep, and the first thing he was aware of was a dull ache in his shin. Wincing, he sat up in his bed, clutching his forehead. He moaned, feeling like a herd of elephants had trampled over his head.  
  
"What happened?" he muttered, and as the events of the last hours came back to him, he was suddenly aware of a small head of blonde hair sleeping in a chair by his bed.  
  
"Anna?" He looked at the face, and sure enough, it was Anna. Yoh smiled, realizing who had brought him home. He scooted closer to Anna and shook her awake, which would usually be a big mistake, but in this case, she was too worried about Yoh to care.  
  
"Unh. " Anna woke up, rubbing her eyes. She was immediately aware of Yoh's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"YOH! Are you all right?" she shrieked. Yoh eased her down, smiling.  
  
"I'm OK, Anna, thanks to you." Yoh said. He grinned his impish grin at her, and the two of them shared a hug with Yoh's whole family looking on.  
  
~owari chap 1~  
  
AN  
This is a series about Yoh and Anna's life together, starting from when they were eight years old. It will be completely separate from the real SK timeline, but a good fic nonetheless.  
  
There will also be a Horohoro and Tamao fic sometime, if only I had time, if only. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my first installment!  
  
Misao7 


	2. Middle School Conflict

Love Story 1: Yoh and Anna: Chapter 2  
  
This chapter jumps to a preteen episode. Remember, this fic is purely AU.  
  
I STILL don't own SK or RK. *sniffs*  
  
Enjoy! Misao7  
  
"So, Anna, do you, like, like Hatake or not?"  
  
"I've told you time and again, I have a boyfriend."  
  
"Yah? Well you don't seem like you've got one, the way you act!"  
  
Eleven-year-old Sakare Fukai dogged along behind her role model, Kyoyama Anna. Fukai idolized Anna and did whatever she did, though she drew the line at becoming an itako and learning the Legendary Left. That just couldn't be done. However, Fukai had memorized the exact patterns an Anna's bandanna and had made one of her own. Anna's shoes and hairstyle were also meticulously copied.  
  
Fukai was a true middle schooler, jabbering on about boys at lunch and in the halls, passing notes in class, and even talked with the incessant teen style. And of course, we all know that Anna sticks to her no-nonsense ways for ever and ever amen.  
  
(Kenshin: Should religion really be part of this fic?)  
  
(Sano: Yeah, it is a Shaman King fic.)  
  
(Yahiko: Oh, for the last frickin' time! SHADDAP!!!)  
  
(Misao: Misao7 put too much of her own character in Yahiko.)  
  
"Anna! Anna-san!" Tamamura Tamao waved wildly at her friend from the other side of the hall. Anna, glad for an excuse to drop Fukai, briskly walked over to Tamao.  
  
"I'll, like, see you in the hall before fourth period, Anna!" called  
Fukai.  
  
"Exchange students." Tamao said in disgust. "No respect at all." She led Anna into the courtyard where students at Funbari Middle, the school the shamangumi had switched to, got to spend free periods at.  
  
(Sano: Shamangumi?)  
  
(Misao: It means 'shaman's group', you illiterate dope.)  
  
(Yahiko: FRICKIN' SHADDAP, SENSELESS BAKAS!)  
  
(All: O-kay.)  
  
"Anna-san!" Yoh waved to his fiancé, smiling his familiar smile. Anna walked over to her slav-ahem, friends and sat down.  
  
"Is that Sakare girl still following you?" asked Horohoro with a frown. Horohoro didn't like Fukai very much.  
  
Anna sighed. "Yes. She gets very annoying." She didn't mention that Fukai thought Anna had another boyfriend. That would tick Yoh off. Yoh actually really loved Anna like he was supposed to.  
  
The group chattered in their little spot until the end of third period. At the bell, they reluctantly got up, knowing that Anna would have to deal with Fukai, which would piss her off, which in turn meant a Legendary Left- happy Anna to deal with.  
  
(Kaoru: Violence isn't the answer, Anna!)  
  
(Yahiko, Sano, Kenshin: *chortle*)  
  
(Kaoru: A-hem!)  
  
(Yahiko, Sano, Kenshin: Meep!)  
  
"Well, Anna-san, I'll see you at home!" Yoh gave Anna an extra-large grin and waved good-bye. Anna turned with a "Hn." and Yoh, accustomed to her moods, left with Horohoro. As he left, Fukai came bounding up to Anna.  
  
"That Asakura is, like, soooo hot, Anna!" Fukai squealed. Anna stopped. Her face turned to stone. She sloooowly turned to Fukai with loathing in her eyes. However, Fukai was too slow to register Anna's expression clearly. She waved a hand in front of Anna's face, pure curiosity evident on her own face.  
  
"Wassup with you? Are you, like, constipated or something?" she asked.  
  
Anna raised her left hand. Fukai, too slow in the ways of the world, waved a hand again, poor, foolish girl.  
  
(Misao: Uh, Misao7, that's not very nice.)  
  
(Misao7: Fukai hurt Aoshi-sama.)  
  
(Misao: DIE FUKAI DIE! DIEEEE!)  
  
(All: *sweatdrop*)  
  
"Anna? Yo, Kyoyama!" Fukai called.  
  
[SMACKKKKKKKKKKKKK]  
  
(All: *cringe*)  
  
Anna towered over a hurt Fukai, her rage elevating her height tenfold. Fukai wasn't so dull that she couldn't register pain. She was shocked at Anna's expression.  
  
"Back off, Sakare. Yoh's mine." Anna narrowed her eyes. "And don't you ever forget that." She turned on her heel and left Fukai on the hall floor.  
  
(Misao: Yes! Evil Fukai can't get in the way of Yoh's love!)  
  
Fukai's tears came not with the slap, but with Anna's unfriendly address. She got up off the floor, and only when she was halfway down the hall did Anna's 'Yoh's mine' register in that smooth, shiny brain of hers.  
  
'Yoh's hers?' Fukai frowned. 'But I thought she said-oh! Yoh's her boyfriend!' Her eyes widened, quickly turning into a glare. Her brain registered this message:  
  
Yoh=hot  
  
Fukai=single  
  
Singlesees hotgoes for hot  
  
Anna=obstacle  
  
Singledestroy obstaclehas Yoh, who equals hot.  
  
(Yahiko: What's 'hot' mean?)  
  
(Misao: Aoshi-sama!)  
  
(All: *snigger*)  
  
"I will take Yoh from her, even if it costs me my pride!" the girl vowed.  
  
"Oh no you won't." said a voice. Fukai turned to see Tamao leaning against the wall with Horohoro and Lyserg behind her.  
  
"We won't let you." Tamao glared at Fukai.  
  
"Tamamura? Diethel? Ainu kid in my science class?" Fukai asked.  
  
"My name is Horohoro, twit." said Horohoro. His vein bulged out at the thought of being called 'Ainu kid in my science class'.  
  
(Yahiko: I'd be pissed too.)  
  
Tamao walked up to Fukai with the boys flanking her.  
  
"Listen. I can handle Anna-san being Yoh-sama's fiancé, but I can't handle you, you despicable bit of filth!" Tamao yelled in Fukai's face.  
  
"Anna? Yoh's-fiancé?" Fukai's eyes widened with confusion.  
  
"They're-engaged?"  
  
Lyserg nodded. "And you won't get in their way. Everyone knows that Yoh-san really cares about Anna-dono."  
  
"Yeah, and Anna cares about Yoh-sama too, even if she doesn't show it!" Horohoro chimed in.  
  
"You won't get in between them, Sakare." They said, eyes angry and threatening. "We won't let you."  
  
Fukai's eyes brimmed over with tears. She ran down the hall, crying. The shamangumi would later learn that she returned to her old school in the US.  
  
Behind the corner, Yoh and Anna smiled together.  
  
"Thanks, guys." they whispered.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~owari chap 2~  
  
AN Didja like it? Pweeeese review!  
  
Next installment will hopefully be up before the end of the week.  
  
Misao7 


	3. High School Love

Love Story 1: Yoh and Anna: Chapter 2  
  
They are now in high school at Funbari High, an annex of Funbari Middle. First day of school. This is a purely AU fic, and I'm proud of it!  
  
I am trying and trying, but I don't own SK or RK. *sniffs*. No crying before fics.  
  
The ficcy  
  
"Asakura, Yoh." Yoh stood up, smiling the usual smile. The teacher, a young man with onyx eyes and pure black hair, smiled back.  
  
"Ohayo, Yoh-san." Mr. Tsudaka nodded for him to sit down and resumed the roll call.  
  
After the roll was finished, each student was given a survey sheet. Yoh curiously peered at the last section. It read, 'List your friends'.  
  
'List your friends?' he thought. Why would they want you to list your friends?  
  
Nevertheless, he picked up his pencil and began to write. 'Anna-chan (AN: In Yoh's mind, Anna-san is Anna-chan.), Lyserg-kun, Tamao-dono, Ren-kun, Horohoro-kun, Ryu-kun, Manta-kun, who else?'  
  
He pondered this for the remainder of the allotted time. As he passed his papers up, he couldn't help but notice that Anna-chan's section was blank except for three names: himself, Tamao-dono, and Manta-kun.  
  
After class the shamangumi met at their usual spot in the break courtyard. Yoh, Anna, Tamao, Horohoro and Lyserg were in the same homeroom. Only Manta, Ren and Ryu were in the Blue Team's other teacher's homeroom.  
  
(Kenshin: Isn't Ryu in college, Misao7-dono?)  
  
(Misao7: Ryu came back to high school upon Yoh's request.)  
  
(Sano: Do you really think he's smart enough to get to college?)  
  
"Horohoro-chan, where's Kororo?" Tamao and Horohoro had recently gotten together, and unlike Anna and Yoh's buildup romance, it was a snap for them. Yoh was happy for them, and often got tips from Horohoro on how to deal with the ladies.  
  
Horohoro gave his girlfriend a radiant smile and replied, "She's with Pilica, Tamao-chan." Like Yoh, he'd recently taken to calling his girlfriend '-chan', though he did it more openly.  
  
Laughing at a joke Manta had just told, Yoh turned to his own girlfriend, who was leaning against the wall as usual. He went over to her and did a daring act-he draped an arm on her shoulders.  
  
Surprisingly, Anna allowed the arm.  
  
(Kaoru: She's losing her touch!)  
  
(Misao: It's called love, Kaoru-san, and what's so crazy about it?)  
  
(Yahiko: Does Aoshi let you do that?)  
  
(Misao: Nope. *sighhh*)  
  
Saying nothing but giving her a cheery smile, Yoh felt another wall break down on the path to Anna's heart.  
  
~@-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----@~  
  
On the way back to their house, Anna and Yoh discussed their new teacher, or rather, Yoh talked about Mr. Tsudaka and Anna entered a few comments in between. Once they got home, something impossible happened that in middle school would've been next to impossible, but this was high school, and it happened anyway.  
  
"Anna?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Yoh leaned forward and kissed Anna.  
  
(All: *gasp!)  
  
(Kenshin: He's done for!)  
  
For Yoh and Anna, heaven lasted for two minutes of eternity. As inexperienced lovers, their kiss was still save Yoh's trembling countenance, but it was bliss all the same.  
  
(Misao: That's so sweet!)  
  
Yoh abruptly broke the kiss, face in a flush. A blushing Anna grabbed her purse and rushed out the door. Yoh muttered one phrase all the way up the stairs as he rushed for his safe haven, his room.  
  
"Gomenasai, Anna-chan, gomenasai!"  
  
(Sano: Yueck.)  
  
(Misao: Why did Yoh have to be such an idiot?)  
  
(Kenshin and Kaoru: *are too busy kissing to care*)  
  
(All: *sigh in a depressed way*)  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Signs fell and chandeliers were crushed as an earthquake jarred all of downtown Funbari, leaving the suburbs (And Yoh's house) undamaged. The streets were full with screaming, crying people as the earthquake felled building after building.  
  
~@---------------------------@~  
  
Up in Yoh's room, our homely boy was repeatedly hitting his head on his pillow.  
  
'Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka!' he thought as he did so. "Why did I kiss Anna?!" And the small, reasonable voice beside him gently said,  
  
"Because you love her, and she loves you, and you needed some way to outlet your feelings, Yoh-sama." Amidamaru was standing in Yoh's room, smiling.  
  
"AGH! Amidamaru! How would you know about things like this?" cried Yoh.  
  
An incredulous expression crossed the samurai's face. "You think I lived my whole life without loving someone?" he asked.  
  
Yoh blushed and muttered, "Gomen, Amidamaru-kun."  
  
Amidamaru smiled. "It's OK."  
  
An agonized look reappeared on Yoh's face. "Agh! I'm a fool! Sure I love her, but does she love me?! Why can't she be more like Tamao?!"  
  
At this Amidamaru's countenance slipped a bit but he kept is calm manner.  
  
"You know that Tamao was a good girl, but she was too shy and timid for you. Besides, didn't you always say that Anna's inner spirit was what you cared about the most? That when she was younger, her spunk and true soul made you love her?"  
  
Yoh lifted his head from the pillow and stared at Amidamaru.  
  
"When she met my kiss-weren't her eyes open? Yes. they were. and she shut them mid-kiss. she liked it!" Yoh's radiant smile returned.  
  
[BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!]  
  
The boys jumped at the call of Yoh's cell phone. He picked it up and heard Horohoro's voice on the other end.  
  
"Yoh! We need your help, it's really bad!" Horohoro sounded desperate, and Yoh could hear cries of "Help!" in the street behind him.  
  
"It's Anna-she came to downtown just when the earthquake hit Western Downtown Funbari-she tried to save a girl and she and the girl got trapped in a falling store!" Horohoro sounded distressed.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Yoh screamed.  
  
(Girls: Ah, NO!)  
  
(Yahiko: Evil fic writer!)  
  
"We're trying to get them out-we can't hear either of them! You've got to help-Yoh?" Horohoro tapped the phone and screamed at Yoh in vain, for the boy had already rushed out the door with Amidamaru in tow, racing for downtown Funbari.  
  
"Horohoro!" Yoh burst onto the street, calling his friend's name.  
  
"Yoh! Thank goodness-c'mon!" Horohoro and Yoh raced through the street to the wreckage of the store. Manta, Ren, Ryu, and Lyserg were desperately trying to remove some of the rubble.  
  
As Yoh approached, white-faced, Lyserg gave a shout and pulled out of the debris Anna's red bandana. At the sight of the familiar token, Yoh began digging like mad, shoving away piles and piles of wreckage.  
  
At last, he was awarded with a moan.  
  
"Anna!" Yoh focused on his girlfriend's limp arm and dug around it, ignoring his fatigue. At last Anna was free. Sobbing with relief, Yoh sat down on the earthquake-rattled street, hugging Anna's barely-conscious body as he cried and cried.  
  
(Girls: Bwaaa!)  
  
(Boys: *sniff* Hn. *choke*)  
  
~@------------------------------------------------------@~  
  
"Unnnh." Anna awoke from her coma at Funbari General Hospital in the early morning the next day with Yoh's sleeping form by her side. She felt a dull ache all over her body and realized she was wearing hospital clothes and did not have her bandana.  
  
Her attention returned to Yoh. His haggard face was marred by a cut on his left cheek and he was fast asleep, lying there at her bedside. Anna fondly remembered when they were eight years old-nine years ago now-she'd lay by his bedside exactly the same way.  
  
She moved an arm to shake him awake and winced at the pain. Improvising, she tapped Yoh lightly and watched as he stirred awake.  
  
"Anna? ANNA!" Yoh screamed, and leapt onto her, hugging his girlfriend tightly. Though the embrace was tight, he took extra care in not hurting his angel.  
  
Anna returned the hug with her good hand, her left hand. She cried and cried and so did Yoh as they found solace in each other's arms.  
  
After a few minutes, Yoh parted with Anna, and looked into her deep eyes to see her true soul, and kissed her again.  
  
And in the hospital after the most traumatizing event of their young lives, two young hearts found themselves in heaven in each other's arms.  
  
~owari~  
  
AN  
Well, that's the end of the Yoh and Anna series! I wrote a great fic in my opinion, and I will continue the Love Story saga with different pairings. Thank you all the peeps who noticed this child of mine.  
  
Thanx!  
  
Misao7 


End file.
